Kissing Sunshine
by singingsin
Summary: Lucy tries to tell Natsu something important! this is my very first Fairy Tail fic! ive been wanting to write for this anime for awhile, and i was stuck with my other fics, so i just whipped up this little thing up real quick. im not 100% pleased with it, i may fiddle with it later. promt #127


"I'm not sick!" she says huffily to Natsu.

" Well then why are you all flushed like that Lucy?" he says sensibly and slings an arm over her shoulder.

Lucy clenches her fists together. This boy is hopeless. Stupid. Thick headed. Stubborn. An idiot of the highest order. And she loves him so much its ridiculous.

All she had wanted to do was join Fairy Tail, make some new friends. Find her way in this vast world. Do something she loved! And she had. She was now a world class Celestial Spirit Mage, with 10 of the 12 Zodiac keys. A powerful, independent woman who could kick some ass without even breaking a sweat. Sure, she had a long ways to go to catch up with people like Erza, or Gildarts, or even the pink haired idiot beside her. But she had found her place, had carved out a niche in this solid, strong guild. They were her family now. And she couldn't be happier!

Well…that's not exactly true. She'd be happier if she could shake this feeling towards Natsu. That or just act on it. Which she had tried, but Natsu was as naive as a four year old when it came to matters of the heart. Actually, a four year old would probably have a better grasp on the idea. He just didn't get it! Her advances towards him were so painfully obvious, that she was pretty sure everyone in the guild knew by now. Except for the one she needed to figure it out the most.

She wishes she could pinpoint exactly what it was about him that attracted her. However much of an idiot he was, there were redeeming qualities to him as well. He was a genuinely nice guy. He was strong, loyal to a fault, and generally an extremely happy, energetic person. He loved his family. Loved them so deeply that it was nearly breath taking to see it when he chose to show it. The problem was, he had always spent all his free time fighting, looking for his dragon or doing stupid things with Happy. She couldn't be mad at him for being that way, but he had yet to develop the ability to observe. He was so obtuse.

But this was her chance. She was going to deal with this finally, tonight. She had worked so hard to get him alone, with Levy and Lisanna's assistance of course, so everyone at the guild was busy and Happy was out of the way. She couldn't count on everyone staying that way for long though. When any Fairy Tail member wasn't present, it would come to attention sooner or later. And Natsu was a particularity, loud and exuberant member, who was sure to be noticed missing fairly quickly.

"C'mon," she says, shrugging Natsus arm off her shoulders. "Lets go for a walk, ok?" she grabs his hand, and drags him in the direction of the city docks.

"Er, ok?" he says complacently, a slight look of confusion on his face.

The docks are cool, a nice respite from the sweltering summer heat of the city. Magnolia is a big place, and it seems to just hold the heat in its buildings and sidewalks. She leans against a rail, enjoying the salty breeze ruffling her hair. Natsu, settles beside her, his eyes gazing out to sea. She looks at him. When he's serious like this, she can almost imagine a future with him. A fluttery feeling fills her stomach, and she feels slightly queasy. Maybe Natsu wasn't so far off when he told her she looked sick. She certainly feels it right now.

"Natsu…" she tries.

"I know Lucy," he says softly, and he looks at her. She melts under his golden stare for a moment, her face softening into a small smile and she relaxes.

"You did know huh?"

"Course. I'm not as thick as you think I am ya know." He raises a hand hesitantly, and touches her cheek softly. "I've known from the start what this was about …I feel the same. I just…I cant." he turns away from her, and she tilts her head. He cant? But he just said he feels the same! She feels her lower lip tremble, and fights hard against the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why?" she says, her voice strained against the effort of choking back a childish sob. Damn it, why is this so hurtful? Its not as if he completely rejected her!

"I've got things to do Lucy." he says turning back to her to give her a half hearted smile. "I can't just stop looking for Igneel. I've got to get stronger… and I can't be with you if I can't put in all the effort you deserve. That ain't fair to you."

Lucy sniffles a bit, and Natsu steps forward, his thumb brushing away a tear that's strayed down her cheek. He tucks her in close.

"You'll wait for me, won't you Lucy? I shouldn't ask it of you…but I am. I can always count on you…" he trails off, and hugs her a bit tighter.

All she can do is nod, afraid that if she opens her mouth she'll start crying and she hates to cry. She feels like she's always doing that. Natsu seems to know she just needs a moment to collect herself, so he settles himself. She's not sure how long they stay like that, pressed up to each other, his chin on her head, and her cheek pressed to his chest. He's warm, and his heartbeat is steady, and she thinks fleetingly that this is nice. But is it really worth waiting for? Can she manage to grant this request of his? She could be waiting a long time, always looking at his retreating back, never at his returning. She can't make up her mind. Maybe she'll just enjoy what she has right now, right at this moment. She's content snuggled against him.

But like all good things, it must end. They're interrupted by a familiar voice, and she looks towards the city. Happy is flying straight for them, getting closer by the second, and behind him is a herd of her guild mates all waving and shouting at them. Predictable. She smiles and waves back, and she looks at Natsu. He smiles at her, and leans down quickly, giving her a light kiss on her lips. Its like kissing the sun, all warmth and brightness, and she thinks that this could be addictive. And then its over. He's got her by the hand and they're running to meet their family. She looks down at the fingers wrapped around her hand, and then at Natsu, pulling her along with him as he runs, and she makes up her mind.

He's worth the wait.


End file.
